Generally, refrigerator appliances include a cabinet that defines a fresh food chamber for receipt of food items for storage. Many refrigerator appliances further include a freezer chamber for receipt of food items for freezing and storage. Additionally, many refrigerator appliances include ice makers, which make ice and then retain the ice for dispensing to a user.
A current trend that is increasing in popularity is the desire for “nugget”, or chewable, ice. Such ice is typically stored at a relatively higher than normal temperature such as above 32 degrees Fahrenheit in some cases. However, the desire for nugget ice has disadvantages. For example, such ice stored in an ice container of an ice maker will melt. The melted water may cause the ice to stick together and lead to other undesirable results.
Accordingly, improved refrigerator appliances are desired in the art. In particular, refrigerator appliances which provide improved ice container drainage would be advantageous.